


Silent Night for the Violin

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Community: space_wrapped, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Leonard and Jim receive a video of Joanna's school concert.





	

"She's cute, isn't she?"

 

Len didn't answer immediately. He was too busy studying the hologram that Jocelyn had sent up earlier in the morning. A week ago, Joanna had her school's winter concert. It was a little painful to watch since all of the kids were in elementary school and obviously didn't carry a tune for shit or have too much coordination in the band. He and Jim had skipped through all of the parts until Jo's grade come up. The chorus was up first, and even though his daughter wasn't part of it, they pushed through and watched it anyway. Len never knew that a rendition of 'O Tannenbaum' could be so painful.

 

Once the band came on screen, Len straightened up in attention. He wanted to lean in close to the hologram, but didn't because he knew Jim would make fun of him since Len bugged the crew never to do that. 

 

But there was his little girl. Her curls cascading down her back and a red ribbon pinned to the side of her hair. Jocelyn had dressed her in white tights, nice black shoes, and a velvet looking green dress. 

 

Jo had a solo for the song 'Silent Night'. His girl was first chair and had impeccable posture as she made her violin _sing_. Her eyes were shut tight. It was clear that Jo was lost in the music.

 

Jim squeezed his hand, taking Len back to the present. The quilt on their bed covered their legs and kept them both warm. Below the cover Jim nudged at his feet. "Cute, right?" He wore a proud smile. 

 

Len leaned over and kissed Jim's cheek. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
